


Just Came Home

by Sophieeeee



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Mass Effect 3, but EA server crashed and I am full of angst now, my plan was hurt and comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Then he remembered. Shepard was gone.家政Kaidan。
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Kudos: 2





	Just Came Home

**Author's Note:**

> 清理房间，这是老梗了。

两扇电梯门在他身后“嗞“地一声裂开的时候Kaidan差点就要仰面倒下。Garrus大惊小怪地嚷嚷着，伸出一只友谊的手。但是他还不至于失去自己的尊严，Kaidan勉强稳住身形，眩晕中他侧身靠在了墙上另一片还没有被捂热的金属材料。

”嘿，你还好吗？“Garrus的声音在狭小的走廊里四处撞击。

他没有想到还有其他人会来到这一层。是的，他们都怀念Shepard。但是Kaidan——

Kaidan掐住念头，扯扯衣服下摆面无表情地看了Garrus一眼。他决定暂时让社交礼仪滚蛋。Garrus摇摇头，意识到自己问了一个蠢问题。突锐人抓着自己盔甲的领口艰难地撑撑脖子。没有狙击枪在手的时候他似乎也不知道该拿自己空荡荡的八根手指头怎么做，只好任由两只胳膊在身侧漫无目的地摇晃。

这让Kaidan想起Shepard。被记者忽然袭击的时候Shepard总是把双手背在身后然后踮踮脚尖，有时Kaidan远远瞧见Shepard在尖锐的提问面前猛地拧起背后的手指。最初，在Normandy上，指挥官走到正假装忙碌的Kaidan身后清清嗓子，接着局促地背着手问他对上一个执行任务有何评价。你可以读一读我刚刚提交的报告，长官。Kaidan看着Shepard眼睛一眨不眨的样子，把话吞进了肚子里。

这些小动作几乎让果断坚定的士兵变得可爱柔软了起来。几乎。Kaidan揉揉额头。他又对上了那担忧的目光，Garrus一不小心挡在了他和电梯之间，切断了Kaidan逃跑的道路。好吧，他心想，好吧。

不管在Kaidan的脸上看到了什么，预想中的陈腔滥调或干巴巴的笑话并没有出现。Garrus将手中唯一的一瓶酒递给Kaidan，笨拙地拍了拍他的肩膀。人类看着突锐人瘪下来的裤兜，挑起眉毛。

“哦，”他抿着嘴点点头，“谢谢，这很——这很体贴。”

Garrus也点点头，那更像是一个条件反射般的镜像动作而不包含任何含义。反正，Kaidan从不能肯定自己是不是看懂了突锐人的情绪。Garrus张了张嘴，然后转身走进了电梯。Kaidan屏住呼吸，他不知道自己能不能接住Garrus的习惯性的玩笑。但是电梯门关上了，突锐人在空气的尖啸中消失在舰长室门口。

哦。Kaidan对着自己模糊的倒影心想，我可能吓到他了。

-

记忆这玩意有个特点：它并不会完全消失在时间的反复冲刷下。取而代之的是那些被一遍遍强调的片段愈发清晰，难以忽略。比如Kaidan记得Garrus热衷的电梯谈话有多么难以招架，Wrex表示想要和他撞脑袋时他满心的慌乱——以及，有一天夜班的时候他满腹心事地来到舰长室，滑门打开的那一瞬间显然正埋头于报告的Shepard转过身，他愁眉苦脸的样子被傻乎乎的笑容点亮，然后Normandy的舰长一蹬腿，溜着椅子流畅地冲到他的面前，张开双手大喊：“Kaidan！快进来！“

Shepard的笑容总是带着点尴尬的不自然，像是脸颊的肌肉顽强地抵抗着嘴角。Kaidan记得自己绕过Shepard和他屁股底下的椅子，转身靠在桌前。Shepard那时还没有享受鱼缸和仓鼠笼的陪伴，他在狭小的房间里揉着鼻子，有些局促地收起莫名兴奋的情绪。

他扳直后背，严肃地拉平嘴角：“呃，有什么事情吗，上尉？“

然后Shepard站起身，右脚将身后的椅子轻轻一踢。他没有看到身后的门还没关上，办公椅就那么滚到了餐厅。Shepard无措地扭头看着离他越来越远的椅子，又回头看向Kaidan。然后他耸耸肩，就那么决定放弃把它抛之脑后，把注意力全部集中在不请自来且沉默不语的Kaidan身上。他抱着胳膊，抬起下巴看向Kaidan。

“好吧，那我们来听听你想说什么。”Shepard没有说出口，Kaidan却听到了这句话。他舔舔嘴唇，与此同时Shepard放下了双手，让手指在身侧微微蜷缩。指挥官的眼睛亮晶晶的，带着一丝笑意。

就是那一瞬间，Kaidan心想，去他妈的。然后他走上前，消灭了两人之间最后的一点点距离。

他记得Shepard瞪大的眼睛。Shepard的温度和气味淹没了他，他们用着统一分发的香皂，但是Shepard总是独特的。就好像现在，即使咬着套头衫系绳的Shepard并没有坐在椅子上，歪着脑袋对着屏幕敲敲打打，Kaidan依旧闻到了Shepard。就好像一份出乎意料难以保存的遗产，它们在Kaidan的周围一点点失去了温度，一点点变得稀薄。他紧紧闭上眼睛，下意识屏住呼吸，似乎这样就能阻止蜂拥而上的情绪。

Shepard不在这里——他意识到——但是Shepard不在引擎室听船员聊天，不在底层甲板骚扰那只可怜的机器狗，不在医务室和Chakwas医生喝酒。他不在Liara身边，不在Joker身后，不在维生控制仓独自喝着咖啡。他不在Normandy上。他不在地球。他不在Omega的酒吧或者某个发送求救信号的飞行器上。他或许在Citadel，在层层废墟之下。他希望搜救队能够在Citadel彻底坍塌之前找到Shepard。但是， Shepard不在那里。Shepard不在任何地方。

Kaidan不由得后退一步。他挡在两扇门之间，在他背后是空荡荡的走廊。没有人在他身边，甚至连EDI也不在了。他忽然觉得自己是这片无人之地的入侵者。Kaidan碾碎脚下的玻璃片。那不是Kaidan打碎的，他的心跳却骤然加速了起来，就像是他做错了一件事。Shepard的授权在他离开后依然接纳着Kaidan的拜访，但他作为新上任的指挥官却在舰长室门口发现自己失去了拜访的理由。

因为Shepard不在了。

上校站在小心翼翼地用视线打量着房间，等待着一个细碎的声响。什么都没有发生，除了Shepard的鱼还在水族箱里悠哉游哉地转着圈，水声永无止境。Shepard的模型散落了一地，桌上七零八落的物件大半都掉在了地上。

还有那把椅子，毫不意外地翻到在地，Kaidan甚至不知道那是他们仓皇的逃离导致的，还是Shepard在执行最后的任务时匆忙离开踢翻了它。

许久后他被喳喳的叫声扯回了思绪，Kaidan用手掌搓搓脸，他走进房间，仔细打量着四周。尖细的叫声愈发急促起来，Kaidan仔细地避开满地的杂物，他弯下腰，单手撑着地面，另一只手探进桌子底下，有那么一瞬间他以为会抓到一只手，Shepard指挥官就那么被他从桌子底下拉了出来。

那只是一个妄想，实际上他差点一头撞上Shepard胡乱堆在桌底的盒子。Kaidan的手在Shepard丢在桌子底下的背心上茫然地摸了摸，然后碰到了一个毛茸茸的东西。

“到这里来，你这个小倒霉。“Kaidan喃喃自语。

他拢着掌心的仓鼠，细细抚摸软乎乎的毛发。仓鼠对着他的大拇指恶狠狠地叫嚷了几声，心满意足地钻进了自己的小山洞里。

最起码他们当中有一个幸运儿的世界恢复了原样。

-

首先，他扶起椅子。这很简单。他的手在椅背上迟迟不肯移开。Kaidan在忽然涌上的疲惫下跌进了椅子里。他被椅子裹了起来，似乎冷冰冰的家具替代了缺席的Shepard抱住了他。他缩起双脚抱住膝盖，接着用大腿摁住胸口以阻止泛起的酸涩。他听到自己的心脏在胸膛里一下下捶打着骨架，声音依旧急促。可是一切都尘埃落定了。他不知道战场上发生了什么，一场爆炸，然后呢？他心想，他们在太空里缓慢地漂浮着，几乎失去了方向。

最起码他还能扶起一把椅子，帮助一只无害的小动物回到自己的窝里。

Kaidan叹口气把脑袋靠在椅背上。他看到星联穿梭艇倾斜着卡在了支架上，差点就和Geth巡洋舰相撞。

他伸出手将桌子上的Citadel拾起。椅子在动作间小声哀嚎着。Kaidan捏着险险挂在主体上的一臂，妄图在没有胶水的情况下修好模型，他几乎听到Shepard的嘲笑。

“你对模型一点也不在行，上校。“Shepard念出他的军衔时露出一个挑衅的笑容，”这是个技术活。“

他放下Citadel，弯腰捡起地上的SSV Normandy SR-1。他们的Normandy从中间裂成了两截。与Kaidan坐在逃生舱里看到的那个Normandy如出一辙，只是裸露的不是金属框架和同僚冻结的躯体，而是一些Shepard用刷子涂出的小小细节。

他的鼻尖几乎贴上了驾驶舱的Joker。这时他恍然想起飞船上另一个心碎的人。

“那你教我啊。“Kaidan轻声说着。

他听到Shepard在他耳边轻声笑了一下。他幻想着Shepard点点头。

“好呀，Kai，我们有很多的时间。“


End file.
